Where to go now?
by Lady DuCaine
Summary: Canard lives in Limbo being a BRAWN agent and learning the truth about the war and himself.


Where to go now?  
Canard lives in Limbo being a BRAWN agent and learning the truth about the war and himself.

"Your team captain now! Your team captain now!" cried Canard, as he let go of the Mask, watching as Wing tried to reach for him screaming out his name. Canard knew the worm was to be his death. But it was a sacrifice that he knew he must make for the good of the team and to stop Dragaunus. At the last second, something hit him in his mind an idea. He struggled with his armor as the worm wrapped around him. He got the armor loosened and then he whispered a phrase and vanished.

When he found himself in the middle of nowhere, he moaned, his head hurt and to make things worse he didn't know where he was.

A black feathered, dusty blue haired drake stood there. He smiled towards him. "Welcome to Limbo, Canard DuCaine."

"Um, just call me Canard Thunderbeak; it is after all my name that I know the best." Canard said, as he stood up, his hands felt himself to make sure he was uninjured. He looked at the drake and asked, "Who are you?"

"I'm Kasar," Kasar stated to him.

"Where am I?"

"Limbo, well a sector of it, so which dimension are you from?"

"Well, depends which one has Kaladan Thunderbeak as my '_mother_' in it," Canard said.

Kasar laughed. "I'd say about six hundred and fifty different universes, not including Negaverse, posi-verses and neutral-verses."

"Um, how about Lady DuCaine, then?" asked Canard.

"Now you're getting even broader, and don't ask which one you gave yourself up for your team because it gets be in the mid thousands."

"One where Kala is an Ancient a very high ranking Ancient," Canard suggested, he feared it was hopeless to find his proper dimension.

"Still too broad, but I'm sure it'll be figured out sooner or later. Now I should get you some where safe, other wise you'll end up stuck here, and in a worse situation then on Puckworld."

"Isn't your last name by chance be Xento?" asked Canard, as he realized who he was standing in front of – Kala's friend from the Ancients.

Kasar smiled. "That it is, now come," he said.

Canard followed; maybe he could use that to his advantage. "Umm Kasar, how many Kaladan's do you know?"

"Only one at the moment,"

"Did you meet her in the temple of the Ancients?"

"Yes,"

"Did you grow her hair back when they chopped it off?" asked Canard. He knew Kasar by the letters she and he wrote back and forth to each other while she was in the care of the Ancients.

Kasar nodded. "But that was over eight hundred years ago."

"That's impossible, my mom was seven years old when they chopped her hair off when they got her in the ranks," Canard said.

"It's called time travel, very simple once one has the hang of it."

"Well, that's the dimension I come from is the one you traveled to, Kasar." Canard said, looking at the tall drake.

Kasar raised a brow, "Well in that case you are going to be here for a little while, and you're not due back in that dimension for a while."

"What do you mean by that? My team needs me!" cried Canard.

Kasar looked Canard in the eyes. "They may need you but they'll have to learn to live without you, at least for a while."

"When will I be able to return to them? Where will I live while I'm stuck here?" asked Canard.

"I'll take you to the mortal sectors, and when…well it's all up to fate and destiny."

"Great," Canard moaned, as he followed the giant drake to a barrier of some kind and a tall black feathered female stood checking IDs and arm bands.

When she looked up and noticed Kasar, her hand went to her sword and several BRAWN units walked towards her. "You are not allowed to enter here, Kasar!"

"I know that, Shadow. I bring a mortal who is in need of a home and I will not let him become a page or slave to some immortal. This is Canard Thunderbeak; he is to stay here in the boundaries of the mortal section till I come for him again when Destiny and Fate make up their minds about him." Kasar said, gently.

Kasar stood close to the barrier as he could and with a look at Canard vanished. Canard sighed as he whispered, "_Well, there goes my ticket home_,"

"If you want to stay free, Canard, you better walk through the barrier?" snapped the voice to his right – the one Kasar had called Shadow.

Canard turned and walked through the barrier and faced her. She ran a scanner over him. "You don't have to do that, I'm not dangerous except to the Saurians like Dragaunus who took over my world."

Shadow had a smirk over her face. "It is to be sure that you are not bugged by any immortal, we can't be too cautious, after all, this is the immortal free zone."

"So, Kasar won't be able to come in and get me right?" asked Canard.

"Exactly, so you might want to find yourself a job in here since you might be staying here for awhile. Are you in the military by chance?" asked Shadow, looking at his body. Shadow could tell by one glance that she was right as he stood with a military stance. He would be useful to the BRAWNs and maybe even guarding the barrier once in a while.

"Yes, I am in the military," Canard said.

"Good, I'm going to introduce you to my mother," Shadow said.

Canard wondered if it meant as a possible mate for her or what he had no clue whatsoever and he was a little worried as they neared this huge building that rose from the rocky terrain but they were walking on a flat path towards the building. He finally got the nerve to ask when they got to the front doors. "Is this where your mother lives?"

Shadow smiled. "Well we live in a small flat on the top floor; otherwise the rest of the building is BRAWN headquarters."

"Oh," Canard said, as he looked up towards the top of the building.

"Come on in. I need to get you a visitor pass," Shadow said, as they were scanned for any thing that would do harm to the building. Once, they were cleared, Shadow headed to a small counter where she wrote something in and then picked up a badge of some type. She turned to Canard and placed it on his shirt. She motioned him to follow her as they went down a corridor to a door where she knocked on it.

"Come in, Shadow. I saw you coming," spoke a firm female voice from behind the door.

Shadow entered and dragged Canard in with her. "Hi mom, I'd like you to meet Canard, he's new to Limbo, and has military training, I think he'd be a good candidate to work for BRAWN."

Terra turned to look at Canard, to his shock she was evidently a Saurian/duck cross.

"You're a Saurian half-breed slut!" Canard's distaste for Saurians was very clear on his face as he looked at the woman behind the desk with revulsion.

"Don't be shocked here in Limbo it is normal to see crosses between Ducks and Saurians. We're more at peace with them than most people on Puckworld thousands of years ago,"

Canard backed away, he didn't trust her, and how could he trust any one with Saurian blood. Terra walked closer to him, "I have a few choice words for one of DuCaine, Canard, but I try to be more civil, my cousin Dragaunus on the other hand still is angry. Now calm yourself, and try to be civil."

"How can I be civil when that bloody stinking lizard conquered my home world, sent many of my people, needlessly to their deaths for what to settle an old score? I need to get back to my team!" snarled Canard.

"Canard, your father continued what he should have ended; it was your grandfather that started it, and trust me it's not just an old score, your father killed both ducks and Saurians, and a lot more innocents then Dragaunus ever did. And if you are here, it means you are not going back to your team for a while, so you'll just have to learn to live with my presence."

Tala entered the office shaking her head. "I heard you three halls down Terra." she said as she looked at the newcomer. "You must be Canard, you shouldn't be so mean to Sapphire's daughter, and your mother wouldn't be too impressed with you."

"My mother, my mother is dead! Killed by those stinkin Saurian bastards! Wing saw her die in front of him! With his own eyes!" snarled Canard. "So don't tell me she'll be impressed with me! I'm fighting to save my world and any other world he may try to conquer!"

Tala and Terra looked at each other in shock. Could it be that Kaladan, the real name of Lady DuCaine had been slain by the Saurians? "Terra, perhaps one BRAWN unit could be sent out to where the dimensional gate ended up at and have the BRAWN find Dragaunus to return here to Limbo for an explanation of Canard's claim?"

Terra sighed. "I'll go check personally; I still need to beat the crap out of Siege for his last pass at me."

Tala nodded. "Sounds good, but I always thought that gate she went through was to the past where she met Drake, the age she is right now, is about the same age that I met her back then, so until proven that she is dead I'm inclined to question such an allegation."

"But do remember that she might have been killed by the Saurians. I'm going to drop in at the Halls and see that section of time if that Mirror is not being used at the moment. He is probably there and I have to deal with father again." Terra said. "Could you escort him to a room where he can stay, till I return?"

"Sure," Tala replied, as she watched as Terra walked out of her office and down the hall and looking out of the window watched as Terra walked through the barrier and headed off into the general direction of the Hall of Mirrors.

"Where is she heading and who's her father; that she sounds like she doesn't like?" asked Canard.

Tala chuckled. "Her father is Kasar, they haven't seen eye to eye in centuries."

"You mean the jet black feathered, dusty blue haired drake is her father?" asked Canard.

"Yep, he's a real sweetheart." she said as she checked for room vacancies. "Looks like I'll have to ask Morgan and Tobias to take you in, there are no open bunks right now."

"Who are Morgan and Tobias? Not Saurians, I hope?" asked Canard.

"They are not Saurians Canard, but you should not hold a grudge against Saurians, especially if you don't have all the information. Follow me." Tala said as she led Canard out of the building to a house, she knocked on the door.

A black feathered blue haired woman answered the door. "Tala, what can I do for you?"

"I was wondering if I could make use of your spare room for a little bit, there is a newcomer and there aren't any bunks open at BRAWN."

"Very well then, how long will he be here?"

"Short term, until other arrangements can be made."

"All right, come inside and let me show you to your room," Morgan said.

"Thank you ma'am, my name's Canard, Canard Thunderbeak," Canard said, as he followed the black feathered woman down the hall.

"Nice to meet you Canard, well this is your room; make yourself comfortable, there'll be some tea on later if you want."

"Thank you, Morgan," spoke Canard, as he looked at the bedroom. It was bigger than the room he had in the military. The bed was comfortable and soft. He sat down on the bed, removing his boots from his feet. He wondered what his team was doing and if they made it to wherever Dragaunus and the Raptor went to.

Tala returned to the BRAWN headquarters and saw Terra with Shadow. "Is it true?"

"Yes, if he came from one of the other dimension. Father told me which one he came from and she's alive, she was sent back in time by Wing."

Tala nodded. "I'll tell him, there weren't any open bunks so I have him with Tobias and Morgan." Terra grinned. "Tobias will knock sense into him, but I'm starting to get worried, especially with little Talis, he shouldn't be going outside the protected sectors, Lukara may get him."

"You'll never stop him, besides they need their freedom."

"But at the price of his life? No, he will remain here in the protected sectors." Terra said, firmly. "Don't tell Canard about his mother being alive till he is ready to leave here."

"But why should I not tell him now that his mother is alive? He should know!" Tala barked.

Terra's hand slammed down hard onto her desk. "Do you know he will get out of the mortal sector and try to get an Immortal, who will turn him into a slave or try to find Kasar to get him to send him to wherever his team is at right now?"

"Terra, it would be best if I told him, it'll keep him from doing anything foolish, and that's final." Tala said as she walked out of Terra's office.

Terra radioed down to block Tala from leaving the building and told the guard to send her back to her. It was not too long after she did that Tala returned fuming. "I'm sorry that I did that. But seriously, Tala, think. What would you do if you were Canard and you found out that your mother is alive? Wait here for the chance to go find your teammates or learn more about the reason for the war on Puckworld?"

"If I were him, and thought my mother dead by the hands of a Saurian, and my team stuck in a battle with said Saurian, it wouldn't matter where I was, I'd try to get to them, if someone actually told me that my mother was fine, there'll be less hate for said Saurians, and might listen to reason."

Terra sat there, with her hand to her bill as she thought. Tala thought her statement was no good and that she was going to say no and block her from telling Canard. "I want to be able to tell him, maybe if he heard the truth coming from a Saurian duck cross might be better."

"All right," Tala said, as they both walked towards the exit and towards where Canard was residing at.

* * *

"Hi Michael, is Canard here?" asked Terra, looking at him.

"He is, had to stop him from leaving a couple times."

"Where is he at now?" asked Terra.

"Out back with Talis, I asked him to get Canard into some hand to hand combat with him to keep his mind off of trying to get out of the mortal sector." Michael said, as they headed to the backyard, where Talis was going at Canard using their bare hands, nothing else.

Tala grinned despite Talis being just a little boy he seemed to be holding his own against Canard. She yelled, after watching Talis give Canard a hard punch to the stomach. "Good going Talis!"

Canard glanced over towards the sound to see Tala and Terra standing there. He ducked the punch thrown at him by Talis before yanking his feet from under him and pinning him using his legs against the ground. "Do you yield?"

Talis grinned, "Never!" as he spread his wings.

Canard was surprised for a moment, unfortunately that had given Talis enough time to get back on his feet and tackle Canard.

Talis now had Canard on his back and pinned. "Now, Canard, do you yield?"

"No!" Canard managed to kick Talis's feet from under him and had him fall against him before Talis knew it, Canard had pinned him with his bill in the ground and his wings pinned tight against his back.

Morgan cheered. "Bravo, Canard. Come now, and rest. You two can practice later."

Tala helped Talis up. Terra just waited for Canard to dust himself off.

"So what brings you two here?" Morgan asked.

"Terra needed to talk to Canard." Tala answered.

"That you found out that I was telling you the truth about my mother's death at the hands of those Saurians who conquered my home world," Canard snapped.

Terra shook her head. "Your mother is alive; the one called Wildwing pushed her into a temporal portal. According to father she is not due to return to your proper time for a few years."

"So what does that mean for me? How long will I have to stay here for?" Canard asked.

Talis beamed with joy as he didn't have this much fun with anyone before. "Great! You stay with us!"

Terra shrugged. "Anywhere from six months to about five years, depends on the temporal flux."

Tala grinned. "It's not so bad here, most ducks and Saurians here…their families were from Orithia when the first war broke out,"

Canard asked, "Who is Orithia?"

Tala looked mildly shocked. "Orithia is Puckworld's true name; the planet took the new name after the planet sustained a serious injury to its core which drastically cooled it down, not enough to kill the planet but enough to make ice sheets cover the world except for some locations on the world."

Canard was stunned, "I never knew that, did the Saurians cause the core to cool?"

Tala shook her head. "The Saurians had nothing to do with it, I'm the one who gave the order, the two sides would have to stop fighting or everyone would die."

"What?" asked Canard, shocked.

Tala laughed. "This must be new information to you, have people really forgotten about what really happened with the first war? The vendetta as I knew it?"

Canard started to back away from Tala. "Who and what are you?"

"I'm Talamaska Nova, builder of the DuCaine masks, Orithian surfer, Princess of the Sky Cities, and one of the most dangerous women in Limbo." she said, the sooner Canard knew exactly who he was talking to the easier it would be.

Terra rolled her eyes, "Tala, you're scaring him."

"His father had a chance to stop everything, I even gave him a chance to understand my people, open the skies to him, and what does he do? Betray my trust; declare all out war on my people." Tala sighed and looked back to Canard. "I'm the last of the Nova's and you are not your father, I may regret this, but for your mother's sake, if there is anything you want to know, about the first war, and what life was like before hand, don't hesitate to ask." she said as she walked away.

Terra shrugged. "Forgive Tala; she's still bitter about the first war."

"So how did she get here?" Canard asked.

"She and my mother, had asked yours to send them here, they no longer felt safe on their home planet."

"Why didn't they feel safe on Puck…I mean Orithia?" asked Canard.

"My mom told me it was because the Bladers would never give them any peace, even after Drake died."

"But the books stated that it was of a threat that Drake stated about killing any traitors and the Saurian or Surfer that they were protecting that a Surfer and a Saurians was sent away from the planet," Canard said.

"They asked to be sent, and it's a good thing they did, most people who were sent here, it was for their own protection, not as punishment."

"So where's Sapphire then?" asked Canard.

"She's dead, Canard," Terra said. "My mother died a long time ago."

"But why is Tala still alive?"

"She feeds off the essence of immortals; it's what keeps her here as she was when first sent here."

"Oh," Canard said, as he sighed softly.

"You want to get back to your team, don't you?" asked Terra.

"Yes, but I know they have accepted my choice of team leader. Wing has it in himself to be a great leader it's just buried deep in him," Canard said. "But I cannot stay on my butt while I'm here; I have to do something to keep my mind busy."

"The offer still stands to work for me for the time you are here."

"You mean work for BRAWN?" asked Canard.

"Yes,"

"I accept your offer." Canard said, turning to look at her.

"Good, I will let you settle for the day and in the morning, I'll come by to pick you up for your first day as a BRAWN Agent," Terra said, as she shook his hand.

Canard smiled, maybe Terra wasn't so bad, despite her being half Saurian, but Tala really creeped him out, unfortunately she seemed to have a lot of answered to a good deal of questions. He sighed, he had already settled in at Morgan's, he may as well take Tala up on her offer. He watched as she walked out of the house.

Morgan told him that dinner was on the table. He had a real nice meal with her family before he headed off to bed.

* * *

The next morning, he walked out of the front door to see Terra walking up the path. She smiled towards him as she noticed him looking at her. "Morning, Canard, sleep well?"

"Yes, I would have slept in longer if I was not awakened by Talis, throwing water into my face," Canard said.

"Well, you were snoring loudly and you were not waking up when mom told you to get up," Talis said from the doorway, with a knowing smirk on his bill.

Terra chuckled. "Sounds like Talis, is being your keeper."

"It's not every day you get to sleep in a very comfortable bed, Talis." Canard said.

Talis grinned. "In this place it is an everyday thing, so no excuses."

Canard frowned as he did want to sleep in a bit more than he was allowed by Talis. He turned towards Terra, smiling softly. "So what do we do now?"

"Well there is border guard duty, but that is too dangerous for you, you'll probably end up doing a tour in sector patrol."

"Probably after awhile here, it won't be. I'm very handy with a puck blaster." Canard said, looking at Terra as they walked back towards BRAWN HQ.

Terra chuckled. "A puck blaster won't do any good against Immortals or Guardians, swords and some very advanced technology do on the other hand."

"What about exploding pucks? They should do some serious dents to them," Canard said, handing her one of his exploding pucks.

"They're useless; Immortals and Guardians are very powerful, something as primitive as Puckworld military technology won't even faze them."

"Is it possible to have something like shrapnel inside the pucks that when it explodes against them, it goes into their skin and is like an irritant to them that slowly poisons them till they beg for death?" asked Canard.

"One word Canard, shields, Immortals can call those up before anything happens, as well as stop the puck before it hits or explodes."

"Puck, I guess I'll have to learn how to wield a sword then." Canard said.

"That is Psychic's son talking. She's very talented in wielding a sword, Canard." Terra said.

They walked into BRAWN's HQ as Terra led Canard down to the training room where she looked at the board which listed those BRAWN agents who would take newcomers under their wing and teach them how to wield the weapons that all BRAWN agents must know. Her daughter Shadow and Talamaska who were the only two that was free to train any newcomers as everyone else had about five students each. "Looks like I'll have to ask Shadow or Talamaska to train you with the swords."

Canard gulped. "Which would you recommend?"

"Tala, she fights without magic."

"But she's an immortal!" Canard exclaimed.

Terra shook her head. "No, if she was and she was found here, she would be dead as we would not let her stay here alive."

"But Morgan and her family are immortals, they are alive," Canard stated.

Terra looked Canard in the eyes. "They are not Immortals; they are what remains or the original people of Limbo, before the Immortals and Guardians came about."

Canard recalled a conversation with Kala about the creator who she learned about with the Ancients. "Are they somehow related to the Creator?"

"They are the first creations of the creator, there are only five left, not including the fallen."

"The fallen?" asked Canard.

"Come, I have to find Talamaska to get you on a schedule with her for some serious training with the swords," Terra said, as she walked towards the personal corridors of the agents.

Tala was reading her journal of her days on Orithia and her adventures with Psychic and Sapphire. She missed both women and now Psychic's son was here and the memory of what Drake DuCaine looked like came to her mind as did a picture of Canard. Canard looked a little like Drake. Was Canard his son? Did he have his father's hatred for the Saurians and the Surfers? She knew she needed to make sure he didn't hate the Saurians who live here in Limbo. She had to make him see that they were peace loving people not the ones who conquered his world.

Terra rang her door's chime. "Tala, it's Terra, I have a new recruit that needs sword training, I was wondering if you can train him?"

Tala opened her door. "Does the recruit at least know the basics?"

"The basics of wielding a weapon like a sword, somewhat. He's a fast learner and he's very willing, Tala."

"Good, he'll have to be to keep up."

"He'll meet you in the training room in ten minutes," spoke Terra, turning away from her and walking down the hall. It was a good thing that she told Canard to stay in the hallway so she could talk with Tala. "You better get to the training room for your first training session with Tala, Canard. I'll show you where it is so you can find it again when you come in for training."

Terra took him to the front of the building and then proceeded to show him where to go and then she took him to the training room and told him good luck. Terra walked away from the room to see Tala walking down the hallways towards the training room.

Tala entered the training room and looked around; her eyes finally settled on Canard. "I'm guessing you're the new recruit."

"Yes, ma'am, I am," Canard said. "Joined the team last night,"

"First thing, no one call me ma'am, its Talamaska; second don't expect me to go gentle."

"Agreed," Canard said.

"Then, let us get you a sword that you can wield while I'm training you. No wooden ones as that will just make your sword arm weak when you do get a sword in hand," Tala said, as she walked over to the weapons center where they kept all weapons at.

Canard couldn't believe all the swords that there was there. All different sizes and lengths of swords.

"Which is your hand that you wield your puck blaster in?" asked Talamaska, as she looked at him.

"My right," Canard answered.

Tala handed him a broad sword. "We'll start with how to hold a sword."

Canard took it with one hand but it was heavy enough to require two hands which he held it correctly. His left hand was over his right hand as he held it up. "Like this?"

Tala nodded. "Good." she said as she withdrew a long sword, it was evident to Canard that the sword was heavier then his, but Tala held it with one hand.

"Tala, how heavy is that sword compared to the one I'm wielding?" Canard asked, as they went to the wooden models.

Tala looked at the long sword, "Probably about twice the weight."

"Wow," Canard whispered, as he watched her swing it towards the wooden model and decapitate the model with one swing.

"One day, you can do that, but for now, you need to work on how to swing it without killing yourself," Tala said.

Canard nodded, this was going to be one hell of a workout. Six hours later, Canard walked up the steps to his new home to find Talis standing at the doorway. Canard looked up at the kid and Talis fled at the sight of him. '_I must look awful_,' He walked into the house and headed towards the bathroom only to hear footsteps coming from the other room.

"Canard, hold one moment," a female voice echoed through the hallway.

Canard stopped and turned to face Morgan and behind her was Talis. "It's only some slight wounds, nothing to be worried about, Morgan."

Morgan looked him over. "Looks like you were in the middle of a pretty bad skirmish, what happened?"

"Training with Talamaska,"

Morgan cringed. "Talamaska is only for advanced training, and never trains new recruits, unless Terra asks her,"

"Well, she did and she gave me a workout and most of these injures are done by the sword I was using." Canard said, as he looked at one of them on his forearm.

Morgan's husband Tobias burst out laughing at what caused the injuries. "Canard, I don't think you are a sword person."

Michael peeked out of his room. "Looks like she didn't give you a quarter, Canard,"

Canard turned to look at the very dark gray feathered drake, whose silver hair was tied up in a ponytail. "I didn't asked and she didn't give me one, Michael,"

Michael grinned. "You'd be dead, in the Negaverse, I was thinking about moving there, it would keep Lukara wondering what happened to me."

Morgan cried out. "Michael, no! She'll find you there and slay you, like she did to most of my children! Tobias can't lose you! You are a part of our family!"

"I need my space, besides; I'd be going to an earlier time."

"Well, be careful, Michael," said Morgan.

"I will, don't worry, the bitch won't know where I am at," said Michael. "Since, I hate long good-byes; I will just do it now. Goodbye brother, take care of your family. They need you now." And then, he took out a strange device and vanished from sight.

Tobias turned from the hallway and walked away. Not even saying a word. Talis followed his father as Morgan looked at them as they left. "He didn't want his brother to leave so soon."

Canard placed his hand on her shoulder. "Maybe it is for the best that way this Lukara can't find him and do him harm."

"She can find him, no matter where or when he is,"

"Maybe she won't be able to, she might think he still is here, since she knows your family is here," Canard said.

"Perhaps and maybe she'll forget about him, leave him alone. That's all I can hope for," Morgan said. She turned to look at Canard's injuries. "Well, let me heal those injuries, so you can be well for tomorrow's sword sessions."

Canard decided not to argue.

* * *

Six months had gone by; Tobias had taken Canard out beyond the borders of the free sectors. The reason they were out there was to get a flask full of the forbidden waters. Canard was to keep watch as Tobias used a staff to dunk the flask into the waters. It had just gone under the waters when Canard heard something fast approaching their location. "Tobias! We should get back to the mortal sector now!" Canard whispered.

"Not yet, I need this to finish a portal spell."

"Look, what's worth more to you, this portal or your life."

"The portal,"

Canard was surprised, he couldn't understand why a portal to Hell was so important, wasn't it the hub of all evil? He didn't have time to ponder it for much longer, a set of bounty hunters had surrounded them, and Tobias dropped his staff and unsheathed his swords. The bounty hunters attacked, Canard was barely holding his own, a hunter nailed him in the chest, Canard doubled over in pain, but before the bounty hunter could deliver the killing blow Tobias blocked it. He dropped a set of beads in Canard's hand and cast him out of Limbo.

Canard landed on a wire that shocked the crap out of him and then he rolled off of the wire and landed hard on the ground, the beads flew out of his hand, he tried to get them but they fell into the river that was nearby.

Canard raised his head as he looked around to figure out where he was at; to only find a small building and a rocky road. He crawled over to the building and started to bang on the door. He knew he needed help as the wounds that he took was not good and he needed medical treatment immediately.

The steel doors was opened and what Canard saw was not who he had expected nor had seen before – a red haired woman with a lab coat on looked down at him. Canard's eyes faded to darkness as the woman looked just as shocked as he was.

She brought him inside, and began to tend to him, who ever he was, Paris wouldn't be the same any more with him here.

* * *

A blond haired figure wearing white robes stood by the river looking around before he reached into the river and grabbed the beads, and wept.


End file.
